American Gothic (dipinto)
American Gothic (Gotico americano) è un dipinto del 1930, ad olio, eseguito dall'artista statunitense Grant Wood. Raffigura un agricoltore che regge un forcone e sua figlia (oppure la giovane moglie) davanti ad una casa di legno in stile rurale "Carpenter Gothic", che (soprattutto negli USA) è una delle immagini più familiari dell'arte americana nel XX secolo, nonché un'icona universalmente riconosciuta. Grant Wood voleva raffigurare i ruoli tradizionali dell'uomo e della donna nel Midwest, e molti interpretano il forcone che l'anziano regge come un simbolo del lavoro manuale. Wood affermava di essersi ispirato a fotografie americane del tardo XIX secolo e sistemò i suoi modelli in un modo che ricordava i primordi della ritrattistica americana. Grant Wood, che approfondì i suoi studi pittorici in Germania, sembra ispirarsi anche agli atteggiamenti ieratici dei personaggi della pittura gotico nord-europea, specialmente tedesca ed olandese, che mostrano spesso volti in contrizione, irati, preoccupati o doloranti. Creazione Nel 1930, Grant Wood, mentre percorreva la città di Eldon nello stato dell'Iowa osservò una piccola casa in legno, dipinta di bianco, costruita con la consueta architettura "gotica del carpentiere". Wood decise di dipingere la casa assieme a "quel tipo di persone che mi sarei potuto immaginare come abitanti di quella casa."Fineman, Mia, The Most Famous Farm Couple in the World: Why American Gothic still fascinates., Slate, 8 giugno 2005 Chiese a sua sorella Nan di fargli da modella, facendole indossare un pesante abito coloniale rassomigliante quelli della tradizione "Americana" del XIX secolo. Come modello per il contadino, Wood scelse il proprio dentista, Byron McKeeby da Cedar Rapids (Iowa). La sagoma del forcone a tre punte viene rievocata nelle pieghe dell'abito dell'uomo, nelle finestre della casa e nella stessa struttura del volto dell'uomo. Ogni elemento venne dipinto separatamente; i modelli posarono separatamente e non sostarono mai di fronte alla casa. Accoglienza, premi ricevuti e progressiva popolarità Grant Wood portò il dipinto ad un concorso bandito dallo Art Institute of Chicago. I giudici lo liquidarono come una "valentina comica", ma uno dei finanziatori del museo li convinse a concedergli la medaglia di bronzo e 300 dollari di premio. Il patrono riuscì successivamente a convincere il museo d'arte a comprare il dipinto, dove oggi è ancora esposto. L'immagine presto cominciò ad essere riprodotta dai giornali, prima dal Chicago Evening Post e dopo in quelli di New York, Boston, Kansas City, ed Indianapolis. Comunque, Wood ricevette una marea di risentite critiche quando l'immagine diventò finalmente visibile al pubblico che stava rappresentando, dal momento che venne pubblicata dal principale giornale dello stato, il Cedar Rapids Gazette dell'omonima città. Gli abitanti dell'Iowa furono furiosi di essere rappresentati come "magri, lugubri e puritani fondamentalisti". Una contadina minacciò di staccare l'orecchio di Wood a morsi. Wood rispose di non aver dipinto una caricatura degli abitanti dell'Iowa ma una rappresentazione degli americani. La sorella Nan, imbarazzata di essere mostrata come la moglie di un uomo col doppio dei suoi anni, dichiarò che il dipinto raffigurava un uomo con sua figlia, un punto che Grant sembra confermare in una lettera scitta ad una certa Mrs. Nellie Sudduth nel 1941. I critici come Gertrude Stein e Christopher Morley, che avevano un'opinione positiva sull'opera, vedevano in essa una satira della vita nelle piccole città americane. Si pensò inoltre che il quadro facesse parte di quella corrente, allora in ascesa, di rappresentazioni critiche dell'America rurale che seguiva le tracce del quadro Winesburg, Ohio di Sherwood Anderson, o dei romanzi Main Street e The Tattooed Countess, rispettivamente di Sinclair Lewis e Carl Van Vechten. Con l'avvento della Grande depressione, il dipinto venne considerato come una rappresentazione dell'incrollabile spirito dei pioneri americani. Wood favorì questo cambiamento rinunciando alla sua vita da bohémien a Parigi per unirsi a pittori popolari del Midwest come John Steuart Curry e Thomas Hart Benton che si rivoltavano contro il predominio dei circoli artistici della East Coast. Wood disse in quel periodo: "Tutte le buone idee che ho avuto mi sono venute mentre stavo mungendo una mucca" . L'interpretazione del dipinto come rappresentazione dell'autentica vita americana ispirò a Gordon Parks la foto della donna delle pulizie Emma Watson scattata a Washington nel 1942. prima famosa parodia di American Gothic.]] Parodie American Gothic è una delle poche immagini diventate un'icona popolare ed è una delle più riprodotte e più parodiate. Molti artisti hanno sostituito i personaggi del quadro con coppie famose e la casa con costruzioni note. Citazioni e parodie del quadro appaiono regolarmente in cartoline, riviste, pubblicità, fumetti e trasmissioni televisive. Particolarmente importante può essere considerata la ripetuta citazione nel The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Il quadro viene rappresentato all'uscita dalla chiesa dopo il matrimonio all'inizio del film, con Magenta e Riff Raff che impersonano le due figure del dipinto di Grant Wood, e lo si vede in seguito su una parete nel castello. Altre due parodie (o perlomeno apparizioni) si hanno nel film Una notte al museo 2 - La fuga, in cui esso prende vita e i due personaggi si spostano per scansare una lancia egiziana, e nel cartoon americano Due fantagenitori, in cui Timmy Turner dà una corretta interpretazione del quadro (ovvero "simbolo della famiglia americana") ed invece il suo professore, Crocker, lo corregge ingiustamente. È anche presente nel video di Don't Go Breaking My Heart nella versione del 1993 con Elton John e RuPaul. Una citazione del quadro la si può osservare nel settimo episodio della sesta serie di Dexter, "Nebraska", nel quale al posto della moglie del fattore c'è il fantasma del fratello di Dexter e al posto del fattore c'è Dexter in persona. Brevissime citazioni (pochi fotogrammi) sono presenti anche nei film animati Disney "Mulan" e "La Bella e la Bestia". Note Bibliografia * Voci correlate * Pittura gotica * Provincialismo * Regionalismo * Redneck * Rust belt * White trash Collegamenti esterni * Sul dipinto, sul sito dell'Art Institute * La storia dell'American Gothic * Slate article about American Gothic * American Gothic: una vita del più famoso dipinto d'America * 18 novembre 2002, National Public Radio “Morning Edition” report sull'“American Gothic” di Melissa Gray che include un'intervista con il curator dell'Art Institute di Chicago Daniel Schulman. * 6 giugno 1991, National Public Radio “Morning Edition” report sulla celebrazione in Iowa del centenario della nascita di Grant Wood di Robin Feinsmith. Molte sezioni del report si concentrano sull'“American Gothic”. * [http://www.npr.org/programs/morning/features/patc/americangothic/ 13 febbraio 1976, National Public Radio “All Things Considered” intervista di Cary Frumpkin con James Dennis, autore di Grant Wood: A Study in American Art and Culture.] L'intervista contiene una discussione sull'"American Gothic". * Clip of a 1960's cornflake commercial that parodies American Gothic Categoria:Arte statunitense Categoria:Dipinti di autori del XX secolo Categoria:Dipinti nell'Art Institute of Chicago Categoria:Immaginario collettivo Categoria:Ritratti pittorici di coppie